Next Tamer
by Pride 00
Summary: Dunia Digital telah hancur total. Semua itu disebabkan oleh penyerangan besar-besaran kelompok yang mengaku bernama Tartaros!. Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan makhluk yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Kaisar Digimon. Bersama-sama mereka berdua melawan Tartaros yang nampaknya berniat untuk mengahncurkan dunia manusia juga
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

Dunia Digital telah berkembang dengan pesat. Kini makhluk-makhluk berbentuk data bernama Digimon itu tak lagi hidup bergantung dengan Manusia. Mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka masing-masing bila ada ancaman yang menghadang. Sebut saja _Royal Knight_ yang menjaga keamanan dunia digital, ataupun berberapa kelompok lain yang saling bahu membahu demi menengakan keadilan dan kedamaian yang ada.

Namun semua itu berbuah dalam waktu sekejap. Sebuah kelompok misterius yang mengaku bernama _Tartaros_ melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran keseluruh penjuru Dunia Digital. Semuanya hancur total, tak ada desa maupun kota yang luput dari serangan Tartaros. Bahkan Royal Knight yang terkenal dengan kekuatan tempurnya terpaksa bertekuk lutut dihadapan Tartaros.

 _Eternal City_ yang merupakan simbol sekaligus pusat Dunia digital, kini telah menjadi lautan api. Gedung-gedung yang dulunya berdiri megah membelah langit kini telah menjadi puing-puing tak berbekas. Kobaran api terdapat di setiap sudut kota. Asap hitam menyelimuti Eternal City yang kini hanya menunggu hitungan waktu sebelum benar-benar hancur. Para penduduk sipil mapun pasukan keamanan Dunia digital berjatuhan di jalanan. Tubuh para digimon itu terdistorsi menjadi pecahan data—menandakan bahwa mereka telah tiada. Bahkan dari salah satu sudut kota terlihat sosok Omegamon yang tergelatak begitu saja. Tubuh besar digimon itu perlahan terdistorsi menjadi pecahan data. Salah satu digimon terkuat dalam jajaran Royal Knight itupun tumbang.

 _Red Palace_ yang merupakan simbol kekuatan Dunia Digital itupun tak jauh berbeda keadaanya dengan Eternal City yang mengelilinnya. Bangunan yang terletak di pusat kota—diatas sebuah bukit, kini telah bermertamofosa menjadi reruntuhan istana yang sering ditemui di Mesir.

 **Boom!**

Ledakan besar terjadi di salah satu bangunan istana yang masih dikatakan sedikit utuh. Kegelapan yang diakibatkan oleh ledakan kini membuat daerah sekitarnya juga diselimuti kepulan asap hitam.

Diantara kepulan asap itu terlihat dua sosok yang saling berdiri berhadapan. Salah seorang dari kedua sosok itu adalah seekor digimon berwarna merah dengan headphone hijau yang selalu setia terpasang di kedua telinganya. Sedangkan yang satunya adalah sosok yang belum diketahui apakah dia juga digimon atau bukan. Sosok itu mengenakan jubah hitam dengan simbol tengkorak di punggung jubahnya. Sosok itu juga memakai sebuah topeng berwarna merah polos.

Digimon merah itu terlihat sangat kelelahan. Nafasnya sudah tak lagi beraturan. Banyak luka memar dan gores memenuhi tubuh digimon tersebut. Untuk berdiri saja ia harus berpegangan dengan Mic besar kebangaanya. Bahkan syal kuning kebangaanya telah hilang entah kemana. Berbeda dengan sosok berjubah di seberangnya masih menunjukan kondisi segar bugar.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyerah?"

Sosok bertopeng merah itu bertanya dengan nada mengejek—memandang angkuh lawannya yang kini sudah tak berdaya. Sedang sosok digimon merah itu hanya menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu". Ucap sosok bertopeng merah. "Menyerah dan bergabunglah dengan Tartaros. Maka aku akan mengampunimu atau mungkin saja akan menghidupkan kembali teman-tamanmu yang sudah mati bagai seekor kecoak yang menyedihkan".

Digimon merah itu menggeram kesal mendengar lawannya itu mengejek rekan-rekannya yang telah berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka. Dia menggertakkan giginya menandakan dirinya sedang menahan marah.

"Ouch Kawai~~". Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. "Apakah kau mulai marah ketika aku menghina teman-temanmu. _Raja yang Agung Shoutmon-sama?"_

"Diamlah kau bajingan!"

Shoutmon melesat ke arah lawan di seberangnya. Dia mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah topeng yang digunakannya untuk menutupi identitas aslinya. Namun serangan seperti itu dapat dengan mudah diantisipasi hanya dengan satu jarinya. Sosok itupun langsung menarik keras tangan Shoutmon dan membanting tubuh digimon merah itu ke lantai.

"Ayolah Raja" ucap sosok tersebut. "Kemampuanmu tak hanya sebatas ini saja bukan? mana sosok Shoutmon-sama yang dulu pernah menyelamatkan dunia digital dan kini disebut sebagai Raja terkuat yang dapat mempersatukan dunia digital? Apakah karena tak ada keberadaan partner manusiamu itu kini kau hanya menjadi sosok yang menyedihkan?".

Sosok itu tertawa dengan keras melihat Shoutmon tak bisa berkutik di hadapannya. Bahkan sosok itu kini tengah berjalan menuju lubang menganga yang ada di dinding—menampilkan keadaan kota yang kacau balau. Sosok itu mengakat tangannya ke atas seolah dia adalah Dewa yang bisa melakukan apapun sesukannya. Shoutmon yang kini sedang berusaha memngumpulkan energi untuk kembali bangkit menatap kesal lawannya tersebut.

"Kau lihat itu Shoutmon" ucap sosok itu yang masih memandang nikmat pemandagan neraka di depannya. Seakan itu adalah sebuah karya seni yang indah.

"Semua yang telah kalian bangun kini telah kuhancurkan hanya dalam waktu sekejap. Harapan, idialis, cinta semua itu telah kuhancurkan berkeping-keping …. Seandainya sejak awal kalian tak menerima keberadaan manusia dan mau bekerja sama dengan kegelapan. Maka tak akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini".

Shoutmon menggeram kesal. Ia sudah muak mendengar segala omong kosong sosok yang sudah seenaknya menghancurkan dunia tempat dimana mereka tinggal.

"Jangan bercanda!" jerit Shoutmon yang sudah dipenuhi emosi. "Menyerahkan diri pada kegelapan sama saja kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri! Kami para Digimon tak akan mudah menyerah begitu saja terhadap kalian. Para Tartaros!"

Sosok bertopeng itu kini membalikan badannya. menatap Shoutmon seakan digimon itu adalah serangga penggangu yang merusak pemandangan—walau tatapan itu tersembunyi dibalik topengnya.

"Terus kau mau apa? Berdoa agar Taiki yang tercinta datang menolongmu? Seperti ketika ia pertama kali datang ke dunia ini? atau kau ingin berharap agar para _Digidestined l_ ain datang dan membantu kalian semua ? … apa kalian tak tahu bahwa masa depan kalian telah berakhir?!"

Emosi Shoutmon tak lagi bisa terbendung. Angin berhembus kencang di sekitar dirinya. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya diselimuti cahanya emas yang menyilaukan. Merubah sosok itu menjadi _Omega Shoutmon—_ evolusi Shoutmon tingkat Ultimate.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah mulai serius".

Omega Shoutmon tak menghiraukan ucapan sosok bertopeng merah tersebut. Dia tengah memfokuskan jurus akan ia kerahkan untuk menghabisi musuh dihadapannya itu.

Sosok berjubah itu mengangkat tangannya kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Sebuah cahaya hijau dengan berberapa percikan listrik tercipta disekitarnya. Tak hanya itu saja berberapa puing yang berada tak jauh dari sosok tersebut terangkat ke atas. Shoutmon dapat merasakan bahwa lawannya itu tengah mengaktifkan sebuah jurus yang pastinya memiliki dampak resiko yang cukup besar bila terkena jurus itu.

"Ha ha ha …. Mari kita akhiri permainan ini Kaisar Dunia Digital!"

Cahaya hijau yang berada di tangannya itu melesat ke langit bagai sebuah misil yang siap meghancurkan. Tiba-tiba langit hitam berputar di atas sosok itu. Suara menggelegar yang dapat merusak gendang telinga terdengar saling bersahutan. Omega Shoutmon mendongakan kepalannya dan menatap takjub apa yang kini dilihatnya. Sesosok naga biru diselimuti kelitan petir sewarna dengan tubuhnya muncul ditengah-tengah pusaran awan itu—meliuk-liuk bagai seekor ular.

"Aku tak menyangka sampai harus menggunakan ini untuk menghadapimu Omega Shoutmon". Ucap sosok itu yang masih mengakat tangan kanannya ke atas. "Yah anggap saja ini adalah hadiah sebelum kau bertemu dengan partner manusiamu di alam sana!"

Makhluk biru itu semakin memekikkan suara yang menyiksa telinga. Bahkan bumi sampai bergetar saking dahsyatnya ruangan keras naga tersebut. Omega Shoutmon berusaha mempertahankan posisinya dari gempa yang terjadi. Netra biru nan tajam itu masih tetap fokus pada apa yang akan dilakukan sosok betopeng merah tersebut.

"Matilah kau Omega Shoutmon!"

"Aku tak akan mati semudah itu!"

Sosok itu menurunkan tangan kenannya dengan cepat. Sedetik itu juga naga biru yang berada di atas langit langsung menerjang ke arah Shoutmon . begitupula dengan digimon berlapis emas itu tengah melancarkan _Omega The fusion—_ melesat bagai kilat berwarna kuning, menerjang langsung naga biru di hadapannya.

Seketika suara dentuman diikuti ledakan dahsyat terjadi begitu kedua serangan itu saling bertemu. Kini seluruh bagian kastil hancur total. Tak hanya itu saja bukit tempat berpijaknya kastil serta kota Eternal di bawahnya juga iku hancur begitu ledakan itu terjadi. Sebuah hempasan angin mengarah ke seluruh penjuru mata angin. Menandakan sebuah pertarungan besar sedang terjadi.


	2. Hari pertama setelah liburan

**Chapter 01**

 **Hari pertama setelah liburan yang panjang**

 **.**

 **.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, seorang pemuda berumur lima belas tahun, rambut coklat melawan gravitasi, manik karamel yang cukup besar untuk anak laki-laki pada umumnya dan jangan lupakan tinggi badan di bawah rata-rata, menatap sebal sang kakak yang kini berada disampingnya. Sosok kakak yang tak jauh beda dari dirinya—hanya warna iris dan rambut yang berbeda—kini menikmati hidangan sarapannya dengan tenang, seolah tak terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka berdua.

Sayangnya, sikap sang kakak itulah yang membuat _mood_ Tsuna semakin bertambah buruk.

Bagaimana tidak, beberapa menit yang lalu sang brunet yang tengah asyik menikmati mimpi indahnya, tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan dengan serangan air dingin dari seseorang yang selalu menganggu hidupnya semenjak enam belas tahun terakhir. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kakak, Sawada Ieyashu.

Dengan wajah yang serasa ingin minta ditonjok, sang kakak mencemooh dirinya yang tak bangun-bangun. Bahkan ia masih ingat dengan ucapan kakaknya yang bikin membuat mood paginya semakin tambah buruk.

… _. Aku tahu kau sedang masa pubertas. Tapi jangan seenaknya mimpi kotor di hari pertama kau masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas …._

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa mempunyai kakak sebegitu menyebalkan seperti Ieyashu. Tak ada hari dimana kakaknya tidak menggodannya. Bahkan setelah hidup selama enam belas tahun ini, Tsuna selalu beranggapan bahwa kakaknya adalah mimpi buruk yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk dirinya.

"Ayolah Tsu-chan," rengek sang kakak. "Kakak-kan hanya bercanda, masa' begitu saja kau sudah marah?"

Tsuna tak menggubris suara berisik di sampingnya. Pemuda brunet itu lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan menu sarapannya daripada mengurusi _baka aniki-nya_ tersebut. "Berisik! Cepat sana kembali ke Amerika! Urusi saja kuliah mu itu!"

Ieyashu hanya terkikik mendengar adik yang ia sayangi bersikap seperti wanita yang sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan. Menggoda Tsuna memang selalu membuat dirinya melupakan penat kehidupan perkulihannya. Dengan dirinya yang kini menempuh tahun kedua, belum lagi beberapa jabatan penting dan kegiatan kampus yang padat, tentu membuat Ieyashu sedikit kelimpungan dalam menghadapi masa-masa perkulihan.

Sedikit tambahan, kini Ieyashu tengah menempuh perkuliahan di _University of Wisconsin-Madison_ dengan mengambil jurusan _Criminal Justice Certificate Program_.

"Tsu-chan jahat~~"

Tsuna masih tetap dengan pendiriannya, tak memperdulikan sang kakak dan terus menikmati menu sarapannya seolah keberadaan sang kakak tak pernah ada di sekitarnya. Dengan kasarnya, ia menggigit daging tuna yang kini menjadi menu sarapannya. Tak tahukah Tsuna bawa daging juga punya perasaan. Sesosok wanita paruh baya datang dari arah dapur sambil membawa dua gelas berisi susu hangat.

"Ara-ara~~~ dua anak _okaasan_ sedang bersenang-senang rupannya."

Sawada Nana—ibu rumah tangga dalam keluarga Sawada. Seperti biasanya melemparkan senyum khas kepada dua anak laki-lakinnya. Wanita berumur kepala empat itu selau saja bersikap polos tanpa tahu bahwa anak bungsunya tengah menderita dibawah kejahilan sang sulung. Namun karena kepolosannya itulah, Nana selalu dapat menceriahkan suasana keluarga kecilnya itu.

"Jadi .. Ieyashu kapan kau akan kembali ke Amerika?". Tanya Nana yang kini mengambil posisi duduk di seberang kedua anaknya. Tak lupa ia memeberikan dua gelas susu bercampur madu kepada dua jagoannya tersebut.

"Mungkin minggu depan. Lagipula aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama adikku yang manis ini. Bukankah begitu Tsu-chan?"

Berharap mendapatkan reaksi seperti adik manis yang patuh pada sang kakak, Tsuna malah menggumam tak jelas—walau Ieyashu yakini sang adik tengah memaki dirinya habis-habisan.

Memiliki kedua anggota yang tak bisa diharapkan benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Sang ibu yang polos dan sang kakak yang menyebalkan. Cobaan apa lagi yang kurang untuk Tsuna.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Ayah. Jangan tanyakan tentang pria berkumis bau apek itu. Sosok bernama Ayah itu jarang sekali ada bersama dengan mereka. Alasannya cukup simpel, pekerjaan yang padat. Ayahnya seorang peneliti yang selalu berpindah-pindah negara untuk menyelesaikan penelitaiannya. Maka tak heran sosok kepala keluarga Sawada itu jarang sekali muncul untuk dihadapan mereka. Mungkin hanya saat Natal hingga tahun baru saja dia kembali ke Namimori, itupun hanya dihabiskan bermesraan dengan ibunya saja.

Walau bisa dikatakan keluarga Sawada adalah keluarga terpandang, tak ada satupun dari anggota itu bersikap sombong atau arogan seperti orang-orang kaya kebanyakan. Nana sangat anti dengan yang namanya 'berfoya-foya' sehingga ia mengajarkan dengan keras kepada kedua anaknya untuk hidup sederhana walau harta bertumpuk mereka miliki.

Misalkan saja rumah yang kini mereka tinggali. Walau mungkin mereka bisa membeli rumah bagai istana di atas bukit, nampaknya keluarga kecil Sawada lebih memilih untuk tinggal dikawasan pemukiman biasa, berbaur dengan tetangga lainnya. Hal itu jugalah yang mebuat sang kepala kelurga jatuh hati pada kesederhanaan yang dimiliki oleh Nana.

"Aku berangkat dulu." ucap Tsuna setelah menghabiskan menu sarapannya. Ia pun segera beranjak dan mengambil tasnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama berada di samping kakaknya.

"Oya, hari ini ada rapat Osis ya? Berjuanglah untuk menjadi Ketua Osis yang baik ya Tsu-kun!" seru Nana menyemangati sang bungsu.

Berbeda dengan Nana, Ieyashu malah tersedak susunya setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa adiknya adalah seorang Ketua Osis. Dengan cepat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang adik, menatapnya tak percaya.

"Heh! Kau Ketua Osis Tsu-chan?! Kau sedang bercanda iya kan?"

"Berisik! Baka Aniki!"

Namun Ieyashu tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia langsung menarik tangan adiknya—membalik dan mengguncangkan badan Tsuna sebelum sosok nya pergi dari rumah sederhana mereka. Tentu saja ia melakukannya tidak terlalu keras, bagaimanapun juga Tsuna adalah adiknya yang selalu ia cintai. Walau, rasa cintanya ditunjukan dengan membuat sang bungsu emosi.

"Katakan Tsuna! Doa apa yang kaupanjatkan pada Dewa, sehingga kau bisa menjadi seorang ketua Osis? Aku saja ketika SMA hanya bisa menjabat sebagai Kapten tim besbal!"

"Itu karena kau bodoh sama seperti Yamamoto!" Tsuna pun langsung melepaskan cengkraman kakaknya dan melesat pergi sebelum baka-Anikinya itu menangkapnya lagi. Nana hanya tersenyum memandang bagaimana keakraban keduan anaknya tersebut. Oh Nana andai saja kau sedikit peka pada si bungsu.

" _Itterashai_ Tsu-kun!"

 **.**

 **0000000000**

 **.**

SMA Namimori adalah akademi luas yang dilengkapi dengan beberapa fasilitas yang menununjang. Bahkan diantara seluruh SMA yang ada di Tokyo Barat, Namimori lah SMA yang memiliki kompleks bangunan terluas. Bahkan tempat itu terdaftar sebagai salah satu ikon Prefektur Tokyo. Awalnya Tsuna menganggap sekolah ini luar biasa. Namun, sekarang rasannya sama saja dengan sekolah biasa.

Tsuna membenarkan posisi tasnya dan tak lupa memakai _armband_ yang menjadi simbol bahwa dirinya seorang Anggota Osis—lebih tepatnya Ketua Osis Namimori angkatan 76.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju sebuah gedung yang terpisah dari gedung utama sekolah. Ruang Klub khusus Osis berada di gedung B yang terletak di sebelah kanan Gedung A yang merupakan gedung utama sekolah—diamana tempat para siswa menuntut ilmu. Gedung B difungsikan sebagai tempat dimana seluruh kegiatan klub siswa memulai aktifitasnya.

Tsuna dengan Earphone yang terpasang manis di kedua daun telingannya, berjalan santai menyusuri lorong gedung yang sepi. Memang di jam-jam seperti ini, para siswa masih dalam perjalan menuju sekolah, baik yang berjalan maupun yang menggunakan alat transportasi.

Namun, bagi anggota Osis terlebih lagi anggota inti, datang lebih pagi merupakan sebuah kawajiban. Hari ini rencanannya Tsuna akan mengadakan pertemuan ringan dengan para anggota setelah lama tak berjumpa akibat liburan musim panas yang berlangsung cukup lama.

Ruang Klub Osis terletak di lantai tiga. Bahkan, diantara ruang klub lain, Ruang Osis merupakan ruang klub terluas dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Tsuna pun menggeser pintu masuk dan melihat beberapa anggota Osis yang rupannya sudah datang terlebih dahulu.

Yamamoto Takeshi, sahabat dekat Tsuna sekaligus wakil ketua dua , kini sedang duduk bersandar sambil memainkan bola besbal kesayanagannya. Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit eksotis itu merupakan salah satu pangeran sekolah yang bayak digandrungi oleh para cewek. Tak hanya wajah yang selalu memancarkan senyum hangat, pria reven itu meruapakan olahragawan sejati Namimori. Hampir semua cabang olahraga ia kuasai. Namun, diantara semua cabang olahraga, besbal yang paling menonjol. Entah karena olahraga itu meruapakan olahraga terfavorit di Jepang atau alasan lain, Tsuna tidak tahu.

Berikutnya ada anggota Osis super cantik dan juga merupakan wanita primadona Namimori, Sasagawa Kyoko—Bendahara Osis. Berbeda dengan Yamamoto yang sudah Tsuna kenal sejak Sekolah Dasar, Kyoko baru Tsuna kenal sejak ia masuk SMA—itupun diawali dengan kejadian yang cukup memalukan.

"Ohayou!" sapa Tsuna begitu masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ah Ohayoau Tsuna! Ohayou _Kaichou_!" balas Yamamoto dan Kyoko bersamaan.

Tsuna mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursi khusus yang hanya boleh diduki oleh seorang Ketua Osis sendiri. Netra karamelnya menangkap sebuah potongan _cake_ yang tersaji cantik di atas piring kecil bewarna putih. Seakan tahu dari siapa kue itu, Tsuna menatap Kyoko yang masih sibuk menuangkan teh ke masing-masing cangkir.

"Kue itu darimu Kyoko?" Tanya Tsuna.

"un … hari ini ibuku membuat resep baru untuk tokonya," jawab Kyoko. "Jadi aku berpikir untuk membawanya ke sekolah agar teman-teman Osis dapat menilai apakah kue baru buatan ibuku enak dan cocok untuk dijual di toko."

"Sampai kapanpun kue buatan nyonya sasagawa akan selalu enak. Jika tidak, mana mungkin tokomu sampai terkenal hingga ujung Okinawa."

Kyoko tersenyum senang mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Tsuna. Gadis berambut coklat emas itu meletakan cangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan asap. Manik cerahnya menatap Tsuna yang kini sedang mencicipi _cake_ yang sudah ia bawa dari rumah.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

"hm …" Tsuna menutup matannya mencoba merasakan semua sensasi begitu makanan manis itu masuk kemulutnya. "Rasa manisnya pas, cocok untuk teman minum kopi. Lalu tekstur lembut dalamnya benar-benar pas. Dan ehm … potongan buah yang berpadu dengan krim menambahkan rasa tersindiri begitu menyentuh lidah."

"Wow aku tak menyangka kau bisa menilai kue hingga seperti itu." Ucap kagum kyoko yang melihat bagaimana Tsuna mendiskripsikan rasa _cake_ buatan ibunya.

"Kebetulan ibuku suka melakukan percobaan membuat _cake._ jadi tiap hari aku selalu dipaksa untuk jadi kelinci percobaannya." Ucap Tsuna.

"Wah aku tak menyangka …. Pasti rasanya enak."

"Kata siapa?" ucap Tsuna yang kini menyesap sedikit teh yang telah disiapkan Kyoko. "Terkadang ia membuat resep aneh hingga aku sampai sakit perut dibuatnnya."

Kyoko hanya terkikik geli mendengar candaan Tsuna. Sang Ketua Osis itu memang selalu dapat membuat orang-orang disekitarnya tertawa. Entah perbuatannya atau perkataannya, tak ada yang pernah bisa menahan tawa bila ada di dekat Tsuna.

Yamamoto yang merasa dicuekin oleh kedua anggota Osis itu, berdeham pelan seraya menatap jahil kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin itu. "Wah-wah nampaknya kali ini aku jadi lalat penganggu ya? Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja ya?"

Kyoko segera berbalik, menatap Yamamoto kalang kabut—ada semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi si bungsu Sasagawa. "Eh .. k-kami tak bermaksud seperti itu Yamamoto-kun. A-aku .. aku …"

Yamamoto tahu kalau bendahara Osis itu mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Tsuna. Hanya saja sang _Kaicho_ itu sedikit kurang peka pada apa disekitarnya. Jadi, Yamamoto hanya bisa berdoa, berharap kisah cinta Kyoko tak seperti drama picisan yang sering ayahnya tonton.

"KAKAKAK! kau memang selalu lucu jika digoda kyoko! Pantas saja Ryohei-senpai sangat gemas melihatmu!"

Kyoko mendadak salah tingkah mendapat pujian seperti itu dari Yamamoto, apa lagi sampai membawa-bawa nama kakaknya. Gadis bersurai coklat itu langsung kembali ke meja kerjannya, membenamkan wajah malunya di antara tumpukan kertas.

Tsuna mendesah panjang melihat sikap Yamamoto yang suka menggoda Kyoko. Tidak, hampir semua anggota Osis selalu Yamamoto goda—khususnya dirinya dan Sang wakil satu, yang kini tak hadir karena ada keperluan lain.

"Yamamoto! Bisakah sekali saja kau tak menggoda orang lain? Akan kupotong anggaran klub besbal kalau kau masih tetap mempertahankan sifatmu yang satu itu."

Kini giliran Yamamoto yang kalang kabut. Walau ia tahu Tsuna sedang bercanda, tapi sih manis pendek itu bisa saja benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia ucapkan. Pernah sekali Tsuna menegur salah satu klub yang selalu membuat pihak sekolah merasa kerepotan.

Awalnya Tsuna hanya memberikan sebuah teguran tapi, mereka tak menanggapinya dan malah menghina Tsuna. Mereka menganggap Tsuna hanya ketua Osis yang lemah. Namun, pandangan mereka salah. Mereka tidak tahu kalau laki-laki manis bertipe _uke_ itu bisa menjadi seorang ditaktor kejam. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. Aktifitas klub itu segera dibekukan dan semua anggota klub diberi hukuman oleh pihak sekolah.

Tsuna itu bagai sebuah paradoks. Terkadang sang brunet bisa bersikap seperti pria baik, santun pendiam dan panutan semua orang. Namun, adakalahnya dia menjadi kejam, sadis dan ditaktor. Sejak itulah semua siswa Namimori merasa segan untuk mencari gara-gara pada sang Ketua. Belum lagi anggota komite kedisplinan dibawah kekuasaan Hibari Kyouya yang selalu ada di belakang Tsuna. Sehingga membuat, sang Ketua Osis menjadi presiden siswa yang _absolute_.

Untung saja Tsuna tak pernah menyelewengkan jabatan Ketua Osis yang dipikulnya. Bahkan setelah menjabat setengah tahun, banyak prestasi yang ditorehkan oleh sang _Kaichou_. Maka dari itulah tak ada satupun siswa yang meragukan kepemimpinan Tsuna. _Yah, mungkin beberapa pihak oposisi yang membenci Tsuna lah yang terus mencari cara untuk menjatuhkan sang Kaichou._

"Ah~~ Tsuna aku kan hanya bercanda. Ayolah inikan hari pertama masuk sekolah, jangan seserius itu."

Tsuna menyesap kembali cairan kusam tersebut sambil menghirup aroma teh yang memanjakan indra penciumannya. Sang brunet nampaknya sengaja menggoda Yamamto—terlihat senyum _evil_ terbentuk, walau tak terlalu terlihat oleh anggota osis lainnya. Hitung-hitung ini sebagai pembalasan karena sang _yakyu baka_ itu sering menggodanya dulu.

"Baiklah aku tak akan memotong anggaran klub besbal," Yamamoto langsng sungmeringah mendengar ucapan sang _Kaichou_. Namun rasa senang itu langsung sirna begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir terlepas begitu saja tanpa ada beban.

"Tapi … kalau kau gagal di turnamen musim gugur … akan ada 'hukuman' untuk semua anggota besbal. Khususnya untukmu **Yamamoto Takeshi** sang _Ace_ tim Namimori."

Bulu kuduk Yamamoto langsung berdiri. Ia meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam. Ia merutuki siapapun orang yang telah merubah sahabat manisnya itu menjadi sosok iblis yang menakutkan.

 _Kau benar-benar paradoks Tsuna …_

 **.**

 **0000000000**

 **.**

Hari itu jam pelajaran berakhir lebih cepat. Para staf pengajar mengadakan rapat sehingga mau tak mau memulangkan para murid lebih awal. Tentu saja hal itu dimanfaatkan baik-baik oleh para siswa untuk bersenang-senang. Lagipula siapapun juga akan jengah menghadapi materi di hari pertama setelah liburan yang panjang.

Namun, tidak untuk sosok bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ia harus melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang Ketua Osis, berkeliling dan mengecek perkembangan tiap klub siswa. Sebenarnya kegiatan semacam 'blusukan' tersebut bukan merupakan hal yang wajib dilakukan setiap hari olehnya. Tapi, ia sudah bertekat selama kepemimpinannya, ia akan secara rutin melakukan sidak tersebut untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tak diinginkan.

Nampaknya, ajaran Ketua Osis terdahulu—Hibari Kyouya, menurun pada generasi sesudahnya.

Setelah meminta Kyoko dan beberapa anggota inti Osis yang lain untuk mengerjakan tugas di kantor, Tsuna pun lantas memulia acara 'blusukan' nya. Awalnya ia ingin meminta kedua wakilnya untuk mengerjakan tugas di kantor, tapi mengingat sang wakil satu Gokudera masih ada di Itali untuk keperluan keluarga serta Yamamoto yang disibukan untuk persiapan turnamen musim gugur. Sehingga mau tak mau dia harus menyerahkan tugas kantor pada anggota Osis yang lain.

"Hanya ini saja keluhan klub Manga?"

Tsuna memilih klub manga sebagai klub awal yang akan ia sidak. Begitu sampai keruang yang dipenuhi hal-hal berbau anime itu sontak, semua anggota langsung menyapa hormat Tsuna—menandakan bahwa sang ketua benar-benar orang yang disegani di Akademi Namimori.

"Kami ingin meningkatkan eksistensi kami di _comiket_ tahun depan dan beberapa kejuaraan manga yang akan segera diselenggarakan. Oleh karena itulah kami ingin osis memberikan kucuran dana tambahan agar kami dapat membeli beberapa peralatan yang menunjang."

Asamatsuri Joiko, seorang sisiwa tingkat tiga sekaligus ketua klub manga tengah membicarakan hal serius dengan sang ketua Osis. Manik netra emasnya menatap Tsuna berharap-harap agar permintanya dapat dipenuhi oleh pihak Osis.

Meminta sesuatu seperti tambahan dana bukanlah perkara mudah. Tsuna sangat sensitif bila ada klub yang mengajukan hal seperti itu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu—lebih tepatnya setahun sebelum masa Hibari, terjadi korupsi besar-besaran di kalangan Osis serta Komite Keuangan. Akibat kejadian itu, hampir seluruh kegiatan klub akademi menjadi lesu. Bahkan, Koran siswa sampai menyebutnya sebagai 'Musim Panceklik Namimori'.

Butuh waktu lama sampai kasus itu terbongkar. Hibari yang menjabat sebagai ketua Osis ditahun berikutnya lansgung bergerak agresif, membongkar kasus korupsi hingga ke akar-akarnya. Untung saja Komite Kedisplinan yang waktu itu dipegang Kasukabe sangat royal pada Hibari, sehingga dengan cepat Hibari dibantu oleh Komite kedisplinan dapat menumpas habis seluruh tikus-tikus kotor yang telah merusak citra Namimori.

Perlu diketahui, Akademi Namimori menerapkan sistem yang berbeda dalam mendidik muridnya. Mereka memberikan kebebasan penuh pada siswa dalam menjalan kegiatan sekolah. guru hanya bertugas sebagai pengajar dan murid adalah roda penggerak kehidupan akademi. Oleh karena itulah, jabatan Ketua Osis itu setara dengan priseden suatu negara, mengawasi para murid yang bertindak sebagai rakyat.

Maka dari itulah setiap lulusan Namimori selalu menjadi banyak incaran, baik oleh universitas maupun pihak-pihak lainnya.

"Aku mengerti. Akan kurundingkan dengan pihak komite kuangan dan bendahara Osis untuk mebahas masalah dana klub manga."

Seketika Joiko langsung menunjukan eksperesi lega luar biasa. Dengan semangatnya, ia menjabat tangan pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu tanpa peduli kalau pria tersebut sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi sang gadis berambut bob itu.

"Terima kasih banyak _Kaichou_! Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan bantuan dari pihak Osis!"

Tsuna pun meninggalkan ruang klub manga dan beralih ke ruang klub lain. Butuh waktu dua jam untuk menyelesaikan acara 'blusukan' siang itu. Masih sedikitnya klub yang aktif di hari pertama masuk sekolah membuat kegiatan 'blusukan' Tsuna tak sebearat seperti biasanya. Ia pun berjalan tenang sambil membaca kembali note kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mencatat apa-apa saja yang dikeluhkan oleh para anggota klub.

"Hm … masalah keuangan memang hal yang paling krusial, apa lagi banyaknya efent yang akan dihadapi membuat klub harus mengajukan proposal untuk tambahan kucuran dana. Belum lagi, kasus kekerasan yang akhir-akahir ini marak …. Huh! Pekerjaan ini semakin membuat kepalaku serasa akan pecah kapan saja."

Tsuna meregangkan kedua otot lengannya yang mulai terasa kaku. Ia pun duduk sejenak di sebuah bangku yang tersedia di lorong. Sambil mengamati kembali hasil 'blusukan'nya hari ini, tanpa sengaja perut sang brunet mengeluarkan suara yang mungkin akan ditertawakan oleh Yamamoto bila mendengarnya.

Growl!

"Oke perut! Kau membuat tuanmu malu. Untung Yamamoto tak ada disini, jika tidak aku tak tahu candaan apa yang akan ia lontarkan."

Cukup lucu juga melihat ekspresi Tsuna ketika berbicara sendiri dengan perutunya, seakan bagian tubuhnya itu dapat merespon apa yang ia ucapkan. Tsuna pun mengambil tiga Yakisoba yang kebetulan ia dapatkan ketika mengunjungi klub Koran Sekolah. inilah enaknya jadi ketua Osis, terkadang mendapatkan buah tangan yang tak terduga dari para siswa.

Dengan lahapnya ia menelan habis potongan yakisoba yang pertama. Bila dalam keadaaan sendirian, Tsuna memang tak memperdulikan cara makannya yang seperti orang kelaparan. Namun, bila ada di dekat teman-temannya, apalagi kakaknya yang brengsek itu, Imej jauh lebih penting ketimbang perut yang sedang lapar.

Hampir saja potongan yakisoba kedua ia masukan ke dalam mulut, gerakan tangannya terpaksa terhenti ketika seorang gadis kecil tiba-tiba ada di depannya, menatapnya—lebih tepatnya menatap yakisoba—dengan tatapan lapar. Seolah-olah gadis kecil itu tak pernah makan sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Gadis kecil itu memiliki rambut coklat pendek sebahu. Netra hazelnya menatap yakisoba di tangan Tsuna dengan pandagan berbinar-binar. Jangan lupakan kaos tanpa lengan kuning yang menurut Tsuna cukup kebesaran, serta celana selutut berwarna pink. Belum lagi sebuah syal putih membalut lehernya dan peluit kecil menambahkan kesan lucu pada gadis kecil itu.

Growl!

Sebuah suara lucu mirip dengan suara perutnya beberapa menit yang lalu terdengar. Tsuna terseyum manis dan menawarkan yakisoba yang belum ia gigit pada gadis kecil di depannya tersebut.

"Kau lapar gadis kecil?" Tanya Tsuna

"Tidak sopan! Aku ini jauh lebih tua darimu dan aku tidak lap—"

Sayangnya perut kecil miliknya berkata lain. Tsuna pun semakin geli melihat gadis kecil dihadapannya itu. Ia jadi teringat dengan Fuuta, sepupu gokudera.

"Tak usah malu-malu. Aku masih ada yakisoba lain kok. Ini untukmu."

Dengan gaya malu-malu kucing, gadis kecil itu megambil yakisoba yang diulurkan kepadannya. Begitu roti yang sangat popular di kalangan siswa Namimori itu sudah ada digenggamannya dengan cepat, lang sung saja ia makan—seolah akan ada orang lain yang merebut roti itu darinya.

"Tak usah cepat-cepat, nanti tersedak lo~ lagipula aku masih ada roti satu lagi"

Dengan tanpa rasa malu, gadis kecil itu langsung merebut yakisoba terakhir milik Tsuna dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Tentu saja bungkus plastiknya sudah dilepas terlebih dahulu.

Tsuna menatap heran sekaligus terkejut. Ia tak menyangka gadis imut bisa bersikap rakus. Tsuna jadi semakin yakin kalau sosok didepannya ini belum makan seharian.

"Wow kau punya nafsu makan yang besar," ucap Tsuna. "Memangnya kau belum makan seharian?"

"Aku belum makan sejak sebulan yang lalu," Gadis itupun kini menjilat sela-sela jarinya seakan tak ingin ada bekas yakisoba yang tertinggal. "Lagipula tak ada orang lain yang sadar dengan kebaradaanku. Padahal aku sudah berteriak-teriak, tapi mereka tak ada yang mau menoleh padaku."

Oke, Tsuna mulai ketakutan. Ia menatap kembali sosok dihadapannya. Dari ujung rambut hingga sepatu ket merah yang ia gunakan. Bahkan untuk membuktikan bahwa sosok dihadapannya ini bukan hantu, Tsuna sampai meraba-raba wajah imut gadis tersebut.

Tak suka dengan perlakukan Tsuna, gadis itupun menyentak keras tangan Tsuna. "Tidak sopan! Beraninya kau meraba-raba wajahku!"

Tsuna kini sedikit tenang. Setidaknya sosok dihadapannya ini bukan hantu. Sang brunet jadi teringat dengan mitos tentang sosok hantu yang sudah jadi penunggu tetap gedung B ini. banyak berpendapat bahwa sosok itu muncul karena tempat peristirahatannya—dulunya kawasan gedung B adalah hutan lebat—terganggu. Sejak itulah masalah hantu penunggu gedung B semakin dibesar-besarkan.

"Ehm … gadis kecil? Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu? Apakah aku terpisah dari orang taumu atau kakamu?"

Tsuna pun teringat dengan niat awalnya untuk bertanya kepada sosok didepannya itu. Cukup jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali Tsuna menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang berkeliaran di kawasan Sma Namimori. Jadi Tsuna berpendapat bahwa sosok dihadapannya ini mungkin seorang anak guru atau adik siswa yang tersesat. Kesampingkan soal ucapannya yang belum makan selama sebulan. Mungkin, gadis kecil itu suka membuat lelucon.

"Aku?"

Gadis kecil itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Tsuna hanya mengaggukan kepalanya.

"Namaku Yagami Hikari. Namun, sekarang lebih dikenal dengan sebuat Angel Yagami. Aku adalah penjaga cahaya dunia digital."[]


	3. Silver Ring

**Chapter 02**

 **Silver ring**

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh seperkian detik agar Tsuna dapat mencerna apa yang ia dengar. Hal yang sangat tidak wajar, mengingat ia mempunyai IQ tertinggi diantara seluruh siswa di Akadami Namimori saat ini.

"Mungkin …. Aku harus menelepon ambulan."

Tsuna hanya menatap sedih gadis kecil dihadapannya. Dimulai dari perkenalan yang mengaku jauh lebih tua dan kini mengaku sebagai _angel_. Nampaknya, gadis dihadapannya ini terlalu banyak menonton _anime_ , sehingga otaknya sudah tak bisa berfungsi benar. Bahkan, Tsuna yang _otaku_ -pun masih dapat memilah antara kenyataan dan fantasi. Anggap Saja sosok didepannya ini adalah _Chuunibyou_.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Asal kau tahu, aku ini benar-benar _angel_ tahu!" protes hikari yang tak terima mendapat respon seperti itu dari Tsuna.

"Baik-baik _Angel_ Hikari, bisakah aku bertemu dengan keluargamu?"

"Kau tak percaya padaku!?" pekik Hikari

"Sayangnya aku tak percaya padamu nak."

"Aku lebih tahu dari tua darimu! Jangan seenaknya menyebutkan dengan sebutan _**nak**_!"

Tsuna memijit keningnya. Berharap mendapatkan ketenengan setelah kegiatan 'blusukan'-nya. Kini, ia malah terjebak dengan seorang gadis aneh. Tak bisakah dalam satu hari saja Tsuna mendapatkan sebuah ketenagan?

"Baik aku percaya padamu. Tapi bolehkan aku memanggilmu _baka onna_? Kupikir itu lebih cocok ketimbang _angel Hikari_." ejek Tsuna.

Gadis kecil itu melotot tak suka. Terlihat dari rona wajahnya yang beruabah semerah apel, akibat menahan emosi. Tsuna jadi ingat anak tetangga sebelahnya. Dimana, ketika keinginannya tak dipenuhi oleh sang ibu, anak tersebut hanya melotot dan memasang eskpersi persis seperti Hikari.

"Apa boleh buat …. Tak ada pilihan lain."

Gadis kecil berambut coklat itu merogoh kantong celananya, mencari sesuatu. Tsuna mengikuti saja permainan sang gadis. Terus membantahnya hanya akan memperpanjang masalah. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak sang brunet.

"Ini …. Ini adalah _crest_ cahaya. Aku mendapatkannya ketika bertemu dengan itulah aku telah dipilih sebagai _digidestined_. Sekolompok anak yang bertugas untuk melindungi dunia digital."

Tsuna menatap benda berbentuk seperti kalung yang kini sedang dipamerkan Hikari dengan bangganya. Tak ada yang istimewa dari kalung aneh tersebut. Hanya diikat dengan tali biasa tanpa ada keistimewaan sedikitpun. Belum lagi benda kecil yang tergantung menunjukan simbol aneh yang dilapisi dengan sebuah kaca tipis berwarna pink.

"Baik … nampaknya kau berhasil mendapatkan barang bagus. Biar kutebak, kau membelinya di akiba?"

Hikari menggeram frustasi. Sampai kapan dirinya harus membuat pemuda berwajah manis namun menyebalkan di depannya ini percaya pada semua ucapannya. Hikari pikir setelah bertemu dengan seseorang yang dapat melihat wujudnya, 'tugas' yang diberikan padanya akan segera selesai. Namun apadaya, jangankan selesai, membuat sosok pria dihadapannya percaya saja susahnya luar biasa.

"Baik tuan sok pintar! Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku adalah Angel yang sesungguhnya!"

"Wow kau menyebutkku Tuan? Bolehkan aku memintamu untuk menjadi maid pribadi miliku?"

Hikari tak menghiraukan ejekan Tsuna. Kedua matanya terus terpejam sedangkan mulutnya berkomat-kamit, nampak seperti orang yang sedang merapal mantra. Tiba-tiba saja ia menggemgam tangan Tsuna tanpa persetujuan pemiliknya.

Awalnya sang Brunet nampak biasa dengan sikap Hikari. Namun, ketika Tsuna yang merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel di salah satu jarinya, ia segera menarik paksa kedua tangannya. Kedua matannya menatap kaget begitu sebuah cincin perak terpasang manis di salah satu jarinya.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan!"

Hikari tersenyum penuh kemenagan ketika melihat wajah panik Tsuna. Nampaknya, gadis itu senang karena kini ia dapat membalas dendam atas apa yang telah Tsuna perbuat.

"Aku memberikan hadiah untukmu." Ucap hikari dengan entengnya.

Tsuna tak menggubrisnya dan berusaha melepaskan benda aneh yang telah membuat tangannya tak pantas untuk dipandang. Namun, sekuat apapun ia berusah cincin itu sama sekali tak mau berpisah dengan jari-jari mulus miliknya, seakan sebuah lem superkuat telah merekatkannya.

"Oke angel Hikari, aku percaya padamu. Bisakah kau melepaskan benda aneh ini? aku punya jabatan penting di sekolah ini, dan aku tak mau jabatanku itu ternodai hanya gara-gara benda tak jelas seperti ini."

Melihat Tsuna yang memohon dengan wajah panik menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Namun, bukannya ia menolong untuk melepaskan cincin tersebut, Hikari malah menjulurkan lidah, diikuti dengan tawa mengejek sebelum sosok gadis itu menghilang di balik tikungan lorong sepi tersebut.

"Sayangnya cincin itu tak akan bisa lepas sampai kapanpun!"

Tsuna berlari mengejar gadis kurang ajar itu. Lupakan soal harga dirinya sebagai ketua osis. Kini hal yang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar harga diri tengah dipertaruhkan. Namun, begitu ia sampai di tikungan, sosok Hikari telag menghilang tanpa jejak—Seolah tubuhnya terbawa oleh angin.

"Bagus! Benar-benar bagus Tsuna! Kakakmu yang bodoh akan mendapatkan bahan candaan baru ketika melihat cincin tak jelas ini!"

 _Oh ayolah Tsuna, apa buruknya dari sebuah cincin perak dengan perpaduan warna coklat yang memanjang di sisi luarnya._

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian di lorong tadi siang, Tsuna berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin, seakan tak pernah terjadi sesuatu. Ia menghabiskan waktu di ruang Osis, mengamati anggota Osis lain yang sibuk bekerja atau menyibukan diri dengan membaca buku. Tsuna berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaan cincin sial yang seenaknya melekat pada jari manisnya.

Untung saja sampai akhir tak ada satupun anggota Osis menyadari gelagat Tsuna yang sedikit aneh. Setelah memastikan semua rekan kerjanya pulang ke habitannnya masing-masing, Tsuna segera berkemas dan meninggalkan ruang kerjannya itu. Tak lupa ia mengunci ruang osis dan memberikan kuncinya kepada anggota komite kedisplinan yang kebetulan lewat.

Sebenarnya ia harus memberikannya langsung kepada Hibari. Namun, ia berbohong bahwa keadaan badannya sedikit kurang fit sehingga meminta anggota komite yang ia temui itu untuk menyampaikan permintaan maafnya.

Lagipula ia yakin Hibari tak akan meng- _kamikorosu_ dirinya hanya gara-gara tak memberikan kunci ruang Osis secara langsung. Andaipun ia menghadapi _kamikorosu_ milik Hibari, Tsuna sudah mempunyai senjata andalan yang selalu membuat sang prefeksionis tersebut berperilaku _Out Of Character._

Tinggal sedikit lagi sang Ketua Osis dapat meninggalkan akademi, langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan kekar menarik badannya sehingga terlihat sebuah cengiran bodoh yang selalu membuat Tsuna sedikit jengkel. Siapalagi kalau bukan sang Ace, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Yo! Tsuna sudah selesai dengan urusan Osis?" Tanya Yamamoto dengan gaya _easy going_ khas miliknya.

"Hn, begitulah. Kau sendiri sudah selesai dengan latihan besbal bodohmu itu?"

"KAKAKAKAK ….. _Kantoku_ **(1)** sedikit memberikan kelonggoran untuk minggu pertama ini. Pria tua itu bilang sebagai hadiah karena bisa lolos sampai babak perempat final di Koshien kemarin."

Tsuna hanya menganggukan kepalanya singkat dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, tentu saja dengan dikuti oleh Yamamoto. Ia sedikit merutuki nasibnya. Padahal, ia berharap dapat pulang sendirian agar dapat terhindar dari kontak siapapun. Namun siapa disangka, bahwa Yamamoto—Orang yang ingin Tsuna hindari sekarang—malah muncul dihadapannya.

"Ne Tsuna … kenapa kau tak bermain besbal lagi? Padahal waktu SMP kau hebat sebagai seorang _batter_ _ **(2)**_. Aku yakin kalau kau meneruskannya di SMA, banyak orang yang akan segan padamu." Ucap Yamamoto.

"Aku tak mau jadi orang bodoh karena terlalu lama menggeluti olahraga itu," ucap Tsuna. "Sudah cukup kakakku yang menjadi orang terbodoh dalam keluarga Sawada.

Yamamoto terkikik geli. Sahabatnya itu sama sekali tak berubah, selalu saja memandang sinis kakaknya. Padahal, ketika masih kecil Yamamoto ingat bahwa Tsuna ingin menjadi orang hebat seperti kakaknya. Nampaknya, sifat _Tsundere_ telah menambah daftar rangkaian sifat paradoks milik Tsuna.

Yamamoto sendiri juga mengaggumi saudara kandung Tsuna yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu. Karena Ieyashu lah, Yamamoto menjadi seorang pemain besbal dan bertekat menjadi seorang Ace terhebat seentero Negeri sakura.

"Kakakmu belum pulang ke Amerika?" Tanya Yamamoto.

"Belum. Dia bilang minggu depan baru akan kembali."

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku datang kerumahmu akhir pekan? Ada yang ingin ku diskusikan denga Ieyashu-san."

"Terserah kau saja." Balas Tsuna.

Yamamoto sedikit terkejut dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Tsuna. Biasanya pemuda brunet manis namun berhati licik itu akan berberlit-belit bila menyangkut soal kakaknya.

"Kau taka apa-apa Tsuna? Hari ini kau sedikit aneh?" ucap khawatir Yamamoto. Walau ketua Osisnya itu terkadang menjengkelkan. Namun, tetap saja Tsuna adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Ia adalah sosok orang yang pertama kali Yamamoto temui setelah pindah dari Aomori.

"A-aku sedikit pusing. K-kau tak perlu khawatir." Tsuna semakin menyembunyikan tangannya di balik saku celannaya. Agar sang reven tidak dapat melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari tangannya.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu."

Keduannya pun terdiam hingga akhir perjalanan pulang mereka. Yamamoto memutuskan mampir ke supermarket terlebih dahulu untuk membeli persediaan bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah menipis di rumahnya. Tsuna mengangguk paham dan mengucapkan maaf kepada sang wakil dua karena tak dapat menemaninnya berbelanja.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Tsuna benar-benar bersyukur. Ibunya ada keperluan sehingga akan pulang larut malam. Sedangkan sosok menyebalkan Ieyashu juga keluar dan akan pulang besok karena ada keperluan di Saitama.

Sang brunet bersiul-siul senang sambil menggoreng hamburger, untung ibunya sudah menyiapkan hamburger yang sudah jadi, sehingga Tsuna tak perlu repot-repot membuatnya. Setelah dirasa cukup matang, Tsuna segera menyiapkan salad untuk mendampingi menu utama. Tak lupa ia mengambil segelas susu dingin di lemari pendingin.

Hari ini tak ada tugas dari sekolah sehingga ia tak perlu repot-repot belajar. Lagipula ia juga ber IQ 160, sehingga dapat menerima materi hanya dengan mendengar gurunya menerangkan. Sambil menikmati makan malam dengan menonton anime, Tsuna memikirkan cara untuk melepas benda pemeberian dari angel gadungan bernama Hikari.

Namun, sekuat tenaga ia memikirannya, tak ada ide bagus yang terlintas. Kini ia benar-benar merutuki sosok gadis kecil yang menyebalkan itu. Ingin sekali ia menjitak gadis cilik nan kurang ajar itu dengan sangat keras.

Tsuna pun menyerah. Mungkin lebih cepat ia mengambil waktu tidur, organ penting di kepalanya dapat memproses ide untuk dapat keluar dari masalahnya ini. Bahkan, ia berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk dan besok benda aneh itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Setelah mencuci semua piring kotor. Tsuna segera beranjak ke kamarnya, membersihkan muka , berganti dengan pakaian tidur dan memanjakan dirinya di atas kasur. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kedua matanya terpejam. Karena Tsuna adalah tipe orang yang lansung tidur ketika mencium bau bantal.

 **.**

 **.**

Tsuna menatap keadaan sekelilingnya dengan perasaan aneh. Padahal ia ingat baru beberapa menit yang lalu mendapati dirinya masih ada di kamar nyaman miliknya. Namun, kini ia malah dihadapkan dengan sebuah pemadangan yang benar-benar membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Kobaran api menyala dimana-mana. Asap hitam memenuhi langit sehingga hanya ada warna kusam yang makin memperparah suasana. Gedung-gedung hancur bagai telah disapu oleh topan. Namun yang paling mengejutkan adalah sosok tubuh yang berserakan di jalanan.

Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, Tsuna berjalan menyisiri kota mati tersebut. Anehnya ia sama sekali tak merasa sesak nafas atau nyeri di kakinya karena berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Bahkan, tanpa Tsuna sadari sosoknya dipenuhi cahanya gemerlap yang menyilaukan.

Tsuna berjalan tanpa memperdulikan mayat-mayat yang tergeletak bagai sampah berserakan. Awalnya Tsuna berniat ingin tahu kondisi mayat yang tergelatak itu. Namun, niatnya terpaksa ia urungkan karena sosok yang berdiam di atas tanah itu hancur menjadi pecahan cahaya membumbung tinggi ke udara. Sesuatu yang tidak akan terjadi pada sebuah mayat.

Bahkan, Tsuna yakin kalau mayat-mayat itu bukanlah manusia. Tsuna saja tak tahu harus menyebut mereka apa.

"Sebenarnya ada dimana ini?"

Tsuna terus berjalan hingga sampai ke sebuah tempat luas yang mirip taman kota. Sayangnya tempat itu tak bisa disebut taman kota mengingat kondisinya yang hancur. Pohon-pohon tumbang. Tanah retak bagai terkana gempa dahsyat.

Pemuda brunet itu tak bisa berkata apapun. Mulutnya tak mampu untuk berucap akibat pemandangan bak nereka yang ia lihat. Kedua netranya pun menangkap sosok makhluk berwarna merah yang tertunduk tak berdaya di bawah pohon yang rupanya masih berdiri kuat—hanya saja ada sebagian dari pohon itu yang terkoyak habis.

Lagi-lagi Tsuna dibuat terkejut. Setelah diperlihatkan pada sebuah pemandangan bak neraka. Kini, ia menemukan sebuah makhluk yang Tsuna yakini bukan hewan yang terdaftar dalam ensiklopedia.

Sosok itu berwarna merah—dengan warna putih di area permukaan dada hingga perut. Bentuknya seperti naga kecil namun, dikatakan naga seutuhnya juga bukan. Ada beberapa mur yang menempel di tubuhnya sehingga ia terlihat seperti robot. Bentuk kepalanya juga unik. Sebuah bentuk 'V' membuat terlihat sosok itu sedikit keren. Earphone yang terpasang di teligannya juga menambah kesan tersendiri.

Sayangnya semua kesan itu tercoreng akibat sebuah Tombak hitam menusuk tepat di dada sosok yang kini sadang merintih kesakitan. Bahkan tombak hitam seukuran tongkat milik _Kera Sakti_ itu sampai menembus pohon di belakangnya.

Tsuna tak bisa berkutik apapun. Ia menatap iba sosok di hadapannya itu. Entah kenapa Tsuna ingin menyelamatkannya. Namun, tubuhnya seakan tak mau menuruti kehendaknya.

"Payah …."

Sosok itu akhirnya bersuara. Kepala yang semula menunduk kini terangkat, melihatkan wajah suram—seperti seorang pejuang yang kalah di medan perang. Netra tajam berwarna _sapphire_ itu terus memancarkan semangat tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Walau kondisinya penuh dengan luka—baik itu ringan maupun berat , sosok itu nampak tak menunjukan sikap untuk menyerah sedikitpun.

Kedua jari hitam besarnya berusah menarik tongkat yang menancap. Namun, sekuat apapun ia berusaaha, tenaganya tak cukup untuk menarik benda bewarna hitam itu. Bahkan, ia merintih kesakitan setiap senjata yang menusuk dadannya sedikit bergerak.

Sosok itu tertawa kecut, menatap Tsuna yang kini dihadapannya. Seakan dia dapat melihat Tsuna. Walau Tsuna yakini sosok merah itu tidak benar-benar melihatnya.

"Maaf …. A-aku tak bisa menepati janjiku … Taiki …."

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua netra karamelnya terbuka perlahan-lahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang merembes masuk dari sela gorden yang tertutp. Pandanganya beralih pada jam weker yang masih menunjukan pukul lima pagi. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk dapat menguasai tubuhnnya kembali.

Tsuna teringat dengan mimpinya semalam yang bisa dikatakan mimpi teraneh yang pernah ia rasakan. Ia menyeka sedikit keringat yang menetes. Entah kenapa mimpi semalam terasa sangat nyata.

Berikutnya ada sensasi aneh di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tsuna merasa ada sesuatu yang memeluk keras dirinya. Bahkan jika diperhatikan baik-baik. Gundukan selimutnya jauh lebih besar, seakan Tsuna seperti wanita hamil.

Tsuna pun menyibak selimutnya dan menatap horor apa yang ada dibalik selimut bermotif salah satu tokoh heroine dalam serial _Jinsei_. Seekor makhluk berwarna merah persis dengan sosok yang ia jumpai di dalam alam mimpinya, tertidur dengan sangat pulasnnya. Bahkan sosok itu sampai mengeluarkan liur segala.

Hanya satu reaksi yang Tsuna tunjukan ketika melihat sosok itu.

"GYAA!"[]

 ***Kantoku, sebutan untuk seorang pelatih yang sangat senior**

 ***batter, sebutan untuk pemukul bola dalam permainan besbal.**


	4. Monster merah

**Chapter 03**

 **Monster Merah**

 **.**

 **.**

Makhluk merah itu menggeliat dan menguap begitu mendengar teriakan Tsuna. Dia terlihat masih belum sepenuhnya bangun. Matannya masih sedikit terpejam. Berikutnya iris _Sapphire_ muncul dibalik kelopak mata yang terbuka. Menatap pemuda yang kini melindungi diirnya dengan selimut.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya makhluk merah itu dengan muka polosnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" balas Tsuna dengan nada seperti wanita yang menjerit.

Makhluk itu mengedarkan pandagannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalannya dan sesekali menguap. Tsuna masih tetap menatap tajam apa yang dilakukan oleh makhluk merah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kamarnya itu.

"Tch …. Nampaknya aku ada di dunia Manusia. "

Makhluk merah itu meloncat dari ranjang Tsuna dan berjalan menuju Jendela yang masih tertutup oleh gorden. Dengan kasarnya ia langsung menyibak gorden dan membuka jendela yang tersembunyi dibaliknya.

"Hoi Apa yang kaulakukan!"

Tsuna yang pada dasarnya tak suka dengan sinar matahari pagi, melindungi wajahnya dari terpaan sinar sang surya. Namun, sosok tersebut tak menanggapi dan langsung kabur meninggalkan rumah dengan cara melompat di atap-atap rumah.

Tsuna menatap syok apa yang ia lihat. Tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung meghilang. Belum lagi caranya yang kasar dalam memperlakukan perabotan rumah milik orang lain.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah ini masih dalam dunia mimpi?"

 **.**

 **.**

Selama serapan berlangsung, Tsuna tak fokus pada apa yang ia makan. Bahkan, dirinya sampai salah menuangkan kecap ke dalam susu madu buatan ibunya. Melihat hal itu, Nana sedikit khawatir. Tak biasannya putra bungsunya tersebut berperilaku aneh seperti ini.

"Tsu-kun? _Daijyobu?"_

"Eh .. D-Daijyobu Kaa-san."

Tsuna menjawab kikuk pertanyaan sang ibunda. Tentu hal itu semakin membuat Nana khawatir. Ia pun langsung bergerak maju dan menyentuh kening Tsuna. Mengecek apakah anaknya itu sedang terkena demam atau tidak.

"Tidak panas … kau benar-benar yakin tak apa Tsu-kun?"

"Ehm .. aku baik-baik saja kok." Tsuna makan dengan lahapnya, menunjukan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun, Nana masih belum yakin akan hal itu. Terkadang rasa cemas seorang ibu pada anak lebih besar daripada yang disangka.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu dalam kegiatan Osis. Kalau memang terasa berat, sebaiknya mundur. Ibu tak pernah memaksa Tsuna untuk menjadi sesuatu yang terlalu'wah'. Selama Tsuna menjadi anak baik bagi Kaa-san itu sudah membuat Kaa-san senang."

Tsuna tersenyum kecil. Ia bersyukur mempuanyai orang tua yang sangat perhatian kepada dirinya. Walau mungkin keluargannya itu sedikit absurd. Namun, Tsuna tahu bahwa tak ada yang bisa menggantikan kehangatan keluarga kecil Sawada miliknya.

"Tenang saja Kaa-san. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Tadi malam aku hanya sial saja mendapatkan mimpi buruk, sehingga mood pagiku sedikit jelek."

Nana hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baik Ieyashu maupun Tsuna. Keduannya sama-sama keras kepala. Mirip dengan sifat ayah mereka. Nana pun memeluk dan mencium lembut kening Tsuna, mengacak-acak rambut anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kalau ada sesuatu. Kau tak perlu sungkan-sungkan untuk memberitahukannya pada Kaa-san. Kaa-san akan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk anak-anaknya bila ada masalah. Bahkan Ieayashu yang sudah mahasiswa saja sering curhat—khususnya soal masalah asmara."

Tsuna mengagguk kecil dan membelas pelukan hangat Tsuna. Ia sama sekali tak pernah malu akan sikapnya yang seperti anak manja. Lagipula apa salahnya bila kita memuluk sosok ibu yang sudah memberikan kasih sayang kepada kita sejak balita.

"Aku sayang Kaa-san."

"Aku juga sayang tsu-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran pertama berlangsung seperti biasa. Tsuna yang selalu duduk di baris tengah menatap serius Senseinya yang kini sedang mengajarkan salah satu rumus matematika. Jari-jarinya menari-nari diatas kertas, mencatat bila mendapatkan sesuatu yang penting untuk diingat.

Sesekali ia menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang juga fokus pada pria tua yang menjad guru matematika mereka. Ia mendapati sosok Yamamoto yang menguap bosan atau pula sang bendahara cantik Osis Kyoko juga sama sibuknya, mencatat setiap rumus yang disampaikan oleh guru mereka.

Tsuna tersenyum puas. Nampaknya, tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Bahkan ia senang karen cincin pemberian gadis aneh kemarin sudah hilang dalam pandangan.

"Baiklah. Apa ada yang bisa menyelsaikan soal ini?" Tanya pria tua di depan kelas sambil memperhatikan setiap siswa. Namun, begitu melihat tak ada satupun siswa yang mengacungkan tangan. Pria berkepala botak itu menunjuk Tsuna untuk menyelesaikan pertanyaan yang ia berikan.

"Sawada coba selesaikan soal ini dengan rumus yang tadi bapak ajarkan."

"Baik!"

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa terasa waktu istirahat siang tiba. Seperti biasannya, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Kyoko dan Hana menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka di atap. Kurokawa Hana adalah sabahat Kyoko sejak SMP. Wanita berambut hitam gelombang dengan pandangan mata yang sayu itu selalu mengikuti kemana Kyoko pergi. Sayangnya ia tak berniat mengambil pekerjaan Osis seperti halnya Kyoko. Ia lebih memilih fokus menjadi anggota klub memasak daripada mengurusi pekerjaan yang cukup banyak menyita waktu itu.

"Oi Tsuna! Kira-kira bagaimana persiapan festival olahraga bulan depan?"

Walau dirinya bukan Osis, Hana selalu menanyakan kinerja badan esektutif siswa itu. Bukannya ia tak percaya pada kinerja Tsuna. Hanya saja, ia cukup paham bahwa menjadi anggota Osis di Akademi sebesar Namimori bukan perkara mudah. Jadi sehebat apapun sosok Tsuna, pasti ia akan merasakan kerepotan dalam menjalankan tugas yang diamanatkan padanya.

"Yah … mungkin hanya masalah tentang perlombaan yang akan di adakan. Kau tahu bukan kalau kepala sekolah selalu menuntut hal baru pada setiap acara yang diselenggarakan." Jelas Tsuna yang fokus pada bekal buatan ibunya.

"Hm … nampaknya kalau kau berkata demikan, itu berarti kau sudah menemukan hal baru yang dimaksudkan oleh kepala sekolah?"

Tsuna hanya mengangkat bahunya. Seolah memeberikan kesempatan pada Hana untuk menebak sendiri apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang Brunet.

"He he … Tsuna memang yang terbaik dalam memecahkan sebuah kasus! Aku yakin dia pasti bisa menjadi ketua Osis terbaik." Puji Yamamoto sambil menyenggol bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Baka! Kau juga sebagai wakil harus membantunya tahu! Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatmu bekerja seperti halnya Tsuna maupun Gokudera."

"Oi-oi aku ada keperluan di besbal jadi wajar kalu waktuku juga tercurahkan dalam tim. Lagipula aku juga membantu Tsuna."

"Huh paling-paling hanya membantu sedikit" cibir Hana.

Kyoko berusaha untuk meredahkan perdebatan kedua temannya itu. Walau ia tahu mereka hanya sedang bercanda. Tetap saja tak enak melihat kedua temanmu saling adu mulut. Tsuna hanya tenang menatap orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keributan seperti itu.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Ngomong-ngomong Tsuna. Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan kabar kapan Gokudera-san akan pulang?"

"Begitulah….. Dia bilang akan pulang seminggu lagi."

"Heh. Apa yang dilakukan maniak fisika itu? Paling-paling ia hanya bersenang-senang di Itali." Lagi-lagi Hana mengeluarkan kalimat super pedas-khasnya. Nampaknya wanita berambut ikal itu suka sekali mengejek orang lain. Khususnya orang-orang terdekat Tsuna

"Entalah—"

Suara Tsuna terputus begitu melihat sesuatu yang membuat matannya terbelalak. Sosok makhluk menyerupai naga berukuran kecil dengan warna merah melayang, menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

Makluk yang tiba-tiba saja muncul ketika ia bangun pagi tadi kini menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tsuna menggosok kedua matannya berkal-kali sebelum yakin bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah halusinasi belaka.

"Kau!" []


	5. Musuh yang Mulai Berdatangan

**Chapter 04**

 **Musuh yang Mulai Berdatanngan**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bila Tsuna boleh berharap, maka ia ingin semua yang terjadi pagi ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang amat panjang. Dan dirinya juga berharap agar segera bangun dari bunga tidur yang mulai sedikit membuatnya stress.

Lagipula siapa juga yang mau mendapatkan mimpi, dimana kau berada di sebuah situasi seperti medan pertempuran? Hanya orang bodoh nan gila yang mau bermimpi seperti itu.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

Semua orang disekitar Tsuna dibuat terkejut dengan sikap sang ketua osis. Beru pertama kali mereka melihat pemuda brunet itu bersikap seperti itu.

Yamamoto mengambil inisiatif untuk menacari penyebab Tsuna berteriak. Ia pun menoleh ka arah pandangan sang brunet. Namun, Yamamoto tidak menemukan sesuatu seperti hantu atau sejenisnya seperti dugaannya. Hanya langit biru musim semi menghiasi angkasa Jepang.

"Oi Tsuna apa yang terdi padamu?" Yamamoto menggoncang Tsuna yang masih menunjukan raut terkejut bercampur takut.

Tsuna tersadar. Dia menoleh ke arah Yamamoto dan makhluk asing berwarna merah secara bergantian. Namun, ia tak menemukan apapun setelah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yamamoto. Hanya ada sebuah langit kosong yang cerah dan sedikit berawan. Sosok merah itu lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Are? Kemana perginya dia?"

"Oi kau ini bicara apa? Apa kau sedang terkena halusinasi? Makannya jangan suka memikirkan yang aneh-aneh." Cibir Hana yang juga sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Tsuna barusan.

Lain halnya Hana. Kyoko nampak cemas melihat pria yang ditaksirnya itu. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Tsuna dalam keadaan seperti itu. Biasannya sang Ketua Osis selalu menunjukan sikap, selayaknya seorang murid SMA yang amat sempurna dimata semua orang.

"Tsuna kau tak apa?"

Tsuna menatap ketiga temannya. Mereka semua memasang ekspresi kurang lebih sama. Mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Ah, aku hanya sedikit pusing. Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu memaksa diriku sehingga mungkin kondisi tubuhku sedikit kurang fit." Tsuna berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Ia tak ingin teman-temannya khawtir akan dirinya. Lagipula, ia juga tak mungkin cerita soal mimpinya yang terkeasan amat tidak rasional tersebut.

"Dasar! Kau ini sebaiknya jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku tahu kau ingin menjadi ketua Osis prefesional seperti Hibari-senpai. Tapi, tetap saja semua orang mempunyai batasan masing-masing. Lagipula kau mempunyai Yamamoto dan Kyoko yang menjadi anggotamu bukan? "

Tsuna hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengar ceramahan Hana. Andai saja ada badan penasihat Osis. Mungkin Hana lah yang paling cocok untuk mengisi posisi sebagai ketua badan tersebut.

"Ha ha ha Gomene mina"

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian sewaktu istirahat, Tsuna meminta ijin kepada guru yang sedang mengajar untuk beristirahat di ruang Kesehatan. Dengan dalih kepala pusing, Tsuna langsung mendapat restu dari sang Guru. Lagipula Tsuna juga siswa teladan, jadi mana mungkin bila ia berbohong.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia menyusuri lorong sekolah yang sepi. Tentu saja pada saat jam pelajaran mana mungkin ada siswa yang berkeliaran. Kalapun ada mereka hanya orang bodoh yang akan menjadi korban keganasan komite kedisiplinan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal komite kedisplinan, Tsuna berharap agar ia tak berpapasan dengan Hibari. Pasalnya senpainya yang satu itu selalu saja muncul di tempat yang tak terduga. Dan bila ia bertemu saat dimana jam pelajaran berlangsung, pasti akan berakhir dengan tatapan tajam yang menuntut banyak hal.

"Hari yang menyebalkan…"

Disaat yang bersamaan, sebuah kabut hitam perlahan muncul dari sela-sela dinding bercat putih. Semakin lama, kabut itu semakin tebal dan menelan apapun yang dilewatinya.

Tsuna yang tak menyadari hal itu, masih terus berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Saat akan berbelok, langkah Tsuna terhenti. Kedua matannya menangkap sosok berjubah serba hitam yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Tsuna mengucek matannya, berharap ini merupakan salah satu halusinasi bodohnya. Namun, tetap saja sosok itu tetap ada pada tempatnya. Wajah yang tertutup topeng putih membuat Tsuna tak dapat mengenali siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Kalau kau siswa bodoh yang berharap sedang melucu sebaiknya cari orang lain saja. Atau _kamikorosu._ "

Tsuna mencoba bergaya seperti Hibari, berharap auara intimiadasi sang ketua komite kedisplinan tersalur pada dirinya. Namun, bukannya takut. Sosok tersebut malah mengarhakan jari telunjuk ke arah Tsuna.

"….Yang terpilih…"

"Ap—"

Ucapan Tsuna terpotong ketika sesuatu tak kasat mata memukul perutnya dengan keras. Langsung saja, Tsuna terpelanting hingga membentur kotak penyimpan alat pemadam kebaran. Seketika rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuh—khususnya bagian punggung.

Tak sampai disitu saja. Belum reda rasa nyeri yang menjalar, tubuh Tsuna terangkat dan sesuatu tak kasat mata itu membantingnya dengan keras ke lantai.

Ditengah-tengah kesadarannya yang perlahan memudar, Tsuna dapat melihat bahwa sosok asing itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Namun, belum sempat ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya, kegelapan total sontak menelannya bulat-bulat.

 **.**

 **.**

Api kesadaran mulai menyala dari dalam kegelapan, bagai lumpur hitam yang pekat.

"Ukh! Uhuk! Uhuk! Augh!"

Udara pengap dan busuk tercium, membuat Tsuna ingin memuntahkan apapun yang ada di perutnya. Secara perlahan kedua matannya terbuka dan mendapati dirinya berada di halaman sekolah Namimori

"Eh kenapa aku ada di….?! Uwaaa! Apa-apaan ini kenapa aku malah bergelantungan seperti ini!"

Dengan posisi yang terbalik menghadap ke bawah, tubuh Tsuna tergelantung oleh sutas tali yang membuatnya seperti daging mentah di toko daging. Kedua tangannnya diikat ke belakang dengan sangat lihai begitu pula dengan pergelangan kaki yang terikiat dengan tali yang menggantung tubuhnya. Rasa mual kembali menjalar ketika Tsuna menatap ke arah bawah.

"A-apa maksudnya ini! sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Dan lagi kenapa suasananya menjadi aneh seperti ini?"

Walau sedang dalam kondisi terikat dan sedikit kebingungan. Tsuna tetap mencoba untuk menggerakan tubuhnya yang sangat dibatasi pergerakannya dan melihat keadaan sekeliling.

Seperti yang Tsuna ucapkan, keadaan sekolah berbeda dari apa yang ia ingat. Matahari yang tadinya menyinari, kini berubah menjadi sebuah gerhana matahari total yang membuat sekitar menjadi segelap malam. Begitu juga dengan langit yang tak menampakah kecerahan sedikitpun.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya—tentunya dengan sudut pandang dimana ia sedang di gantung terbalik pada sebuah dahan pohon. Bangunan sekolah di depannya kini terlihat menyeramkan dengan kondisi gedung yang terlihat retak dan hancur di beberapa lokasi. Kaca-kaca jendela tak utuh seperti sedia kalah. Benar-benar mencerminkan sebuah bangunan yang tak terawat.

"Di-dimana ini?" Tanya Tsuna pelan yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Limbo." Suara serak membuat Tsuna segera mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pemilik suara. Sosok monster merah yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu yang lalu memandang ke arah bangunan sekolah yang tak lagi megah dan menawan.

"Kau lagi! Kenapa kau selalu muncul dan membuatku kerepotan!"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Tch dasar manusia yang merepotkan… padahal aku sudah mengawasimu, berharap hal ini tak akan terjadi. Tapi… ah sudahlah! percuma menjelaskan kepada manusia bodoh sepertimu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh—"

Belum sempat Tsuna menyelesaikan ucapannya, makhluk berbentuk seperti naga dalam ukuran yang kecil itu menebas tali yang mengikat Tsuna dengan sebuah mic berkuran besar. Alahasil Tsuna langasung terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ugh… apa yang kau lakukan…"

Makhluk itu tak menggubris erangan Tsuna dan masih terus menatap banguan sekolah yang menyebabkan Tsuna juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Di tengah-tengah halaman sekolah terlihat sosok berjubah hitam yang ditemui Tsuna di lorong sebelum dirinya di bawah ke tempat aneh ini. namun, sosok itu tak mengenakan topeng seperti sebelumnya. Sehingga terlihat wajah yang mirip seperti ikan.

"Sudah kuduga Raja Shoutmon memang masih hidup…. Kau memang kecoak yang menganggu pemandangan.." ucap sosok itu dengan suara mendesis yang membuat Tsuna sedikit merasa ketakutan.

"…Dan aku juga tak meyangka bertemu dengan anggota Tartaros secepat ini… " Shoutmon menjilat permukaan bibirnya seakan tengah melihat sebuah target yang sudah lama ia incar.

Tsuna yang sejak awal tidak mengerti akan situasi yang terjadi hanya dapat meneatap heran kedua sosok itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya kepada sosok yang dipanggil dengan Raja Shoutmon. Tapi instingnya mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah waktu yang pas.

 _'sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi'[]_

* * *

 _Gomenne readers kalau terlalu lama gag di update_


End file.
